


A Wolf in the Woods Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Glee
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kurt is rebelling at the law that governs his life as Heir Apparent to the throne of Lourienn. His sister, Rachel, is older, but as a woman Kurt is above her on the inheritance list. Neither like the status quo, but when Kurt falls for a stranger in the woods, things reach a boiling point. Just at the height of this, King Burtram has a festival that both royal siblings think is more of a cattle market - and they are the prime goods.</p><p>This is a story and artwork for the Klaine Reverse Bang 2015 Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in the Woods Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberlovesocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlovesocean/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [A Wolf in the Woods](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4356842/chapters/9883982)
> 
> Check out the art on LJ:  
> [Master Art on JL](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/4416.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/A_Wolf.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/C_1.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/C_2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/C_3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/C_4.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/C_5.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/C_6.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/C_7.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/C_8.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/Kurt_Divid.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/A%20Wolf%20in%20the%20Woods/Blaine_Divid.jpg.html)


End file.
